


The Candy Man

by aj_macca



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - Shaiman/Shaiman & Wittman/Greig, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Whizzer Brown Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_macca/pseuds/aj_macca
Summary: Whizzer gets kicked out by Marvin all because of a simple chess game. The younger male has nowhere to go, but soon meets the renowned owner of the main chocolate factory in town, Willy Wonka. Angst and fluff pursue.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown & Willy Wonka, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Candy Man

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is my very first fanfic, so please no hate and feel free to send any tips and pointers. And I will also be updating whenever I get time. Hope you enjoy!

'This had better come to to an end.'

Those words echoed through the flamboyant, overconfident Whizzer Brown's mind after he was kicked out into the dark, wet streets, tattered suitcase in hand. Thrown out over the simplest thing, a bloody chess game with his now ex-boyfriend Marvin. Sure, he was a pain in the ass most of the time, but Whizzer had truely tried to love him. Now he was on the streets with nowhere to go.

Whizzer never thought that Marvin would ever do this to him, to anyone, in fact. Once you got past the arguments and irrationalities of their relationship, you could be able to see that Marvin was a sweet guy who really knows how to love. 

But all the brunette could focus on now was finding a place to sleep. The streets were too dark and dangerous, and asking to stay at Trina's would be too awkward and tense. For now, Whizzer spent his time walking down the damp street of his- Marvin's apartment was, which just so happened to be the same street of the old chocolate factory that supposedly shut down a few years ago.


End file.
